De promesas & prometidos
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: La vida nos enfrenta a diferentes tipos de pruebas a lo largo de sus ciclos, el consentido hijo del poderoso Hiwatari supo que siempre espero por lo mejor, pero nunca se preparo para lo peor. Gou/Makoto, posible KaiTaka
1. Prologo No1 :: Residencia Hiwatari

Miren quién decidió volver luego de… eeerrmm, _muchos años_! Hahaha si yo sé ni debería estar haciendo esto, pero es que tuve mis razones de fuerza mayor para dejar estos laderos tan descuidados *saca un par de tijeras de jardinería* ò_o Hora de podar!

Este pequeño escrito surgió porque mi pequeña flamita por mi **_primera OTP_** y su anime, resurgió con una fuerza y luego de leer 11 de los 14 tomos del manga no pude evitar escribirlo, sobre todo porque una buena amiga mía adora la parejita y no puede evitarlo hahaha surgió como un _chispazo de inspiración_.

Dedicado a:

**Kanon Hiwatari Kinomiya:** Mujer, gracias por estar ahí ahora que mi amor por Beyblade resurgió, espero con ansias el próximo capitulo!

A mi hijita** Raven** del LiveJournal: Por aguantarme mis desvaríos y compartir conmigo estos momentos de fangirlismo extremo!

Y a todas las fans que conocí en mis primeros años como novata XD!

* * *

**De promesas & prometidos**

**++ Prologo #1: Residencia Hiwatari ++**

Hiwatari Kai se encontraba disfrutando de un té negro (_sin azúcar, claro está_) en una nublada tarde de invierno, con su inseparable bufanda al cuello y recostado en un sofá con un periódico en la mano y lentes de lectura (_luego de tantos años, el cuerpo comenzaba a pasar factura de sus aventuras cuando más temerario_). Sorbió un poco más de té, preocupándose simplemente de checar el clima de los próximos días, para programar el entrenamiento de su hijo…

Quien casualmente se encontraba subiendo las escaleras como si se tratase de una estampida de elefantes.

-**¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD!** – dicho grito fue acompañado por el estruendo producido al azotar la puerta de un manotazo contra la pared, Kai simplemente se hizo la nota mental de llamar al remodelador al ver el hoyo producido en la pared. Miró a su orgullo respirando agitado y apoyándose en sus rodillas para retomar el aire perdido luego de la, seguramente, carrera que habrá pegado desde su sitio favorito hasta la casa.

-… D-D-Dime que no es verdad que me casaré con K-Kinomiya –al escuchar dicho apellido, el mayor de ambos bicolores levanto la mirada del periódico que hasta ese momento era el objeto de sus mayores deseos, para posarla en su retoño, carmín se encontró con magenta- Por favor.

Suspiro y masajeo el puente de su nariz levantando los lentes en el acto, mientras dejaba la noticia que estelarizaba al siempre popular ex campeón mundial sobre su regazo. Miro al techo por unos instantes, los cuales fueron clave para que su impetuoso hijo, cortesía del carácter de su madre, gritara "**¡PADRE!**".

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Por supuesto –dichas palabras lograron tener un efecto tranquilizador en su primogénito, para luego soltarle la bomba- que si se casarán, cuando sean "mayores" –hizo énfasis en esa palabra- Están comprometidos desde que nacieron. Kinomiya y yo lo decidimos así.

Cabe decir que la vida en la residencia Hiwatari no fue la misma después de esa noticia.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé! No debería decir esto pero:

Quieren que sea un fic largo?

Sí, sí, sí… comprendo que tengo muuuuuuchos más que continuar, pero perdí la trama y documentos por lo que me estoy algo imposibilitada de seguirlos por el momento… además que luego de releerlos he visto como he evolucionado en mi forma de narrar y me gustaría re-editarlos nuevamente… FUCK YEAH FOR MAH CRAZYNESS!

Así que por el momento… les dejaré la encuesta en mi perfil °3°


	2. Prologo No2 :: Residencia Kinomiya

Bueno al parecer hubo consenso para que continuará este pequeño crack de mi mente LOL so, aquí les traigo de nueva cuenta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, y no se preocupes sé que esta corto pero es porque quería mostrar la reacción de las dos casas.

Jeje, a partir del siguiente capítulo, serán más largo 3

Disfruten!

* * *

**De promesas & prometidos**

**++ Prologo #2: Residencia Kinomiya ++**

Kinomiya Takao era el típico padre soltero con un hijo varón, por lo tanto no le sorprendió cuando su nene regresaba de la escuela con una sonrisa plasmada… lo que si le **_intrigo_** fue la razón por la cual las mejillas de dicho niño estaban teñidas de rosa.

-Me imagino tuviste un buen día, ¿verdad Mako-kun?- poniendo los platos de la comida en la mesa, el ojiazul le dedico una mirada al menor mientras servía el arroz con curry para ambos y Hitoshi, quien se hallaba de visita.

-¡Sip! Por fin le he dicho a Gou-kun sobre nuestro compromiso- cabe decir que el padre del menor no esperaba dicha confesión y tuvo que maniobrar para atrapar el envase de salsa de soya que estaba sacando de la alacena- ¡Se ha puesto tan rojo!– Takao suspiro cuando tuvo el objeto en sus manos- Seguramente es muy tímido, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de él.

Una gota resbalo por la sien del mayor de los Kinomiya.

-_"O seguramente estaba a punto de explotar del coraje"_- pensó el ex campeón de beyblade cuando ponía la salsa al alcance de su hijo, y se sentaba en su lugar, esperando por el tercer integrante, quien no sé hizo esperar cuando el aroma del curry se expandió por la residencia.

-¡Buenas tardes hermanito, sobrino!- Hitoshi entraba con una carpeta, bajo el brazo, con el mismo grueso de la biblia que hacia un sonoro **'PLOFF!'** al ser colocada en la superficie de madera- Huelo curry– dijo con una tonada cantarina en la voz, mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hermano, quien regresaba el saludo.

-Justo estábamos sólo esperando por ti- tomando sus cubiertos, los 3 integrantes más jóvenes del dojo Kinomiya comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban de lo primero que se les viniera a la mente.

Beyblade, escuela, historia, bestias bit, Dragoon, mitología, los Hiwatari…

¡Un momento! **¿¡LOS HIWATARI!**

Eso sólo podía significar el inicio de una pequeña alarma en la cabeza del mayor de los tres actuales residentes.

-**¡EL COMPROMISO!**-la reacción no se hizo esperar, Kinomiya Hitoshi se levantaba de golpe de su asiento que provocaba la cadenita de eventos de: tirar la silla por el impulso tomado que a su vez provocaba que el sonido de ambas palmas impactándose contra la mesa se intensificara- Tengo la suficiente capacidad mental para saber que si hablamos de _Hiwatari_ –esa palabra fue expresada con cierto dejo de rencor- Es porque tiene que ver con el compromiso –le disparo una rápida mirada a su hermano, quien optaba por desviar su mirada con la cuchara aun en mano y parte de esta aún dentro de su boca.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, tío- la voz infantil de Makoto saco de su trance homicida a Hitoshi y de su pequeño mundo a Takao, logrando que ambos dirigieran sus miradas al menor- _**¡Seré el mejor esposo de la Galaxia!**_- anudado a eso, el menor levantaba su puño para alentarse así mismo, ignorando la gota que resbalaba por la nuca de su padre y las venas acumulándose en la sien de su tío.

La comida continúo sin demás complicaciones por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Bueno ahí lo tienen! LOL Las diferentes reacciones entre** padres e hijos**… y el colado (Hitoshi) hahaha, bueno ando algo seca de ideas así que si quieren ver alguna escena en particular déjenlo en un **review** y yo veré como complacerles 3333

_**Fun fac****t****:** El prologo de los Hiwatari fue apenas de 329 palabras... mientras este fue de 524 LOL Kinomiya vuelve a vencer! -is shot-_

Nos vemos luego~


End file.
